Green Apples and The Nile
by StackofStories
Summary: Sadie regularly frequents Hecate's, a favorite store of hers, and with her she brings her boyfriend, Anubis. Now Anubis wouldn't have problem with it if weren't for a peculiar boy with the scent of green apples and the Nile, forever wearing Spongebob headphones.


**Challenge 3 — Ridiculous crossover that has to do with apples and headphones**  
**Crossover: PJO/Kane Chronicles**  
**Pairing: Anubis/Percy and Anubis/Sadie **

**Random Stuff: This is for Jenni16316 challenge. Sorry for the mistakes, first person to do Anubis/Percy, whoo!**

**Summary: Sadie regularly frequents Hecate's, a favorite store of hers, and with her she brings her boyfriend, Anubis. Now Anubis wouldn't have problem with it if weren't for a peculiar boy with the scent of green apples and the Nile, forever wearing Spongebob headphones.**

* * *

**Green Apples and The Nile**

* * *

Anubis sniffed the air tentatively; there it was again. He had been coming to this store, Hecate's, for three weeks now with Sadie. That smell always pestered him. What in the world was that delicious scent?! He inhaled another breath of air, holding back a moan of pleasure. Oh Gods. He hadn't smelled a scent like that since he was young godling of the Egyptian People.

Ra, he started to walk without realizing it. His nose led him through the many aisles of clothes and droves of mortals until he got to the cash register. He pushed passed the large line of eager teenaged girls, putting himself in front.

"HEY!" an insignificant mortal girl with bright blue hair stepped in front of him, vindictive. "Excuse you, mister, I don't know who you think you are, bu—!" she choked back her words. Her honey eyes grew wide. She stumbled back a couple of seconds, gasping.

Anubis grinned toothily at her. "Human girl, hear this: You will leave me alone lest I do somethin' that you won't live to regret. Get these mortals out of here." He jabbed over his shoulder at the gaggle of females behind him. The girl nodded and hurriedly swept by him hastily following his orders.

Good for her.

When that was done, Anubis turned to the person bearing that wonderful scent. He was surprised to see said human stare at him with amusement. "You have a quite a temper on you, cutie," the boy said. He took off his bright yellow Spongebob headphones and let them drop around his neck with an easy smile.

Anubis found himself blushing. "You aren't scared of me?" he inquired. He knew this was a store for the inhabitants of the Godly World, but he figured any self-preserving mortal would be at least a tiny bit miffed by an angered God.

The boy clucked his tongue, his sea-green eyes clearly read his bemusement. "I've taken down scarier Gods. I'm afraid on my scale you're a low roar."

"Who are you?" spilled out of Anubis' mouth. He was definitely interested in this human; girlfriend or not, this kid had piqued his interest.

The boy gave a seductive titter. He leaned forward with a small half-grin. "Baby, for you I'll be anything and everything," he said coquettishly. Anubis found himself copying the boy's movements. He was falling hard and fast, this boy had caught him in some sort of lust spell, one that he hoped would last for ages.

"Name?" Anubis prompted.

The boy's lips twisted as he held out a hand. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, cashier, and two-timer savior of Olympus, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Anubis took the hand with small smile of his own. "No wonder you smell so strongly of the Mediterranean Sea with hints of the Nile. Nice to meet you."

This time around Percy blushed and looked at him from under his eyelids. "Is it bad? I hope I don— people always complain about the salty smell…"

Anubis jumped over the cashier counter in one clean sweep and held Percy close (talk about forward!). He buried his nose in his scruffy black hair, the overwhelming scent of green apples and his home, Egypt, filled his nostrils. He loved, _loved_ this scent. It was driving him crazy and he barely knew the boy for twenty minutes. "Don't change your scent," he finally managed, desire coiling around him in a tight hold. "You smell more than good. You are sublime."

Percy gently pushed from Anubis and crossed his arms. "Does that little chit mean anything to you?" he asked, his head twisting toward the changing room and aisles of clothes where Sadie was. He glanced back over to Anubis with a small smile.

Anubis' brain froze for a moment. He supposed he did enjoy Sadie's company and didn't want to see any harm or hurt come to her, but this boy in front of him was warping his views. Percy was a torch compared to Sadie who was a small candle, if that made any sense.

"It's alright if she does. This can be a onetime thingy, it doesn't have to mean anything," Percy said. Anubis found himself grimacing at what he was suggesting, but at this moment he couldn't bring himself to explicitly care.

"I want this— I want us to fuck," Anubis answered back.

Percy gleamed. "Follow me," he ordered and his Spongebob headphones clacked around his neck. He twisted on his heel and started to walk. Anubis behind him, his black stare staunch on Percy's pert ass.

How could he deny this wonderful boy in front of him; the boy that wore Spongebob Squarepants headphones with style and zeal and had a wonderful scent that carried the smell of green apples and the Nile, his home? The answer was simple and made a grin spread on his thin lips.

He could not.


End file.
